


Stay with me

by Tony Starks Facial Hair (Eternal_Death)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 mistakes made by Bruce Banner, And one success, Doesn't really contain spoilers for it??, I don't think I might be wrong, M/M, Song fic, Tagged at teen to be safe because it implies them having sex, after civil war, implied sex, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Death/pseuds/Tony%20Starks%20Facial%20Hair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner's real talent in life is making mistakes. Everything he's ever done was a mistake and everything he ever would do would be one too if Tony Stark hadn't stepped in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to 'I am weak for gay couples'. Today we have some badly written fluff kind of stuff. I'm sorry. I also just realized how short this is lmao rip.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

 

  Bruce Banner’s very first mistake was falling in love with Tony Stark. It was returning after the Avengers tore themselves apart. It was agreeing to sign the Sokovia Accords without protest, and it was him moving back in with Tony at Stark tower. It was letting him and Natasha fall apart just before the Avengers started a civil war. It was not returning before the damage was done.

 

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

 

  His second mistake was not distancing himself from Tony when he noticed the butterflies and missed heart beats. It was not learning from his split with Natasha. It was not realizing that the drunkard that became of Tony Stark would be setting him up for an even worse heartbreak. It was letting Tony’s sober tears and affection affect him. It was knowing a life without Tony wasn’t something he wanted.

 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

 

  His third mistake was letting Tony bring him to bed. It was not predicting Tony making his move. It was not turning him down when he made it. It was him not getting up saying he was just using the restroom, then locking himself in his room. It was him letting himself have his weakness. It was him accepting the possibility of ruining his friend’s progress, and it was him being okay with that.

 

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

 

  His fourth mistake was staying the night there. It was him not getting up and leaving once Tony fell asleep. It was him letting Tony cuddle into his side while they were both still very naked. It was him letting Tony’s head rest on his chest so that he could feel his friend's warmth and have his heart swell every time he made a small noise. It was him looking at the ceiling and letting tears fall as he knows this is what he wants the rest of his life to be like. It was him letting his chest heave with silent sobs over a future he knows he wouldn’t deserve.

 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

 

  His fifth mistake was not noticing Tony wake up and prop himself up to see his face. It was him letting Tony wipe some of the tears off his face and kiss him gently on his forehead. It was him letting Tony comfort him with soft words, kisses, and touches. It was him letting the person that he was supposed to be fixing be the person fixing him. It was him kissing Tony on his lips and whispering his love to him. It was him accepting Tony returning it.

 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

 

His first success was waking up with Tony the next morning. It was him making breakfast while Tony brewed them coffee. It was him letting Tony wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his shoulder as he flipped their pancakes. It was him playing footsie with the man he loved as they ate. It was him realizing slowly that they were both broken, but it was also him realizing they were slowly helping to fixing each other with each stolen kiss and touch. It was him accepting his love for Tony. It was him letting Tony love him back.


End file.
